Nagumo Haruya's Childhood
by Chaoz Fantasy
Summary: Nagumo the child version! Join Nagumo in his past. And eh... Why he received the nickname Burn? Read to find out! His childhood was filled with fun, pain and friendship. But eh, what about Tsu-chan? {OC included; Natsuiro(F/n) Tsuko(L/n)}
1. son of a bitch or sum of which?

A little boy, called Nagumo Haruya, came home.  
He talked about PE and how much fun they had.  
His mother smiled and gave him a cookie.  
"Well, go upstairs and make your homework dear."  
He walked upstairs to his room to make his math homework.

A half hour later his mother decided to look.  
Nagumo was doing his math homework.  
He said to himself, "Two plus five, that son of a bitch is seven. Three plus six, that son of a bitch is nine..."  
His mother heard what he was saying and gasped. "What are you doing?"  
Nagumo turned around and answered, "I'm doing my math homework, Mom."  
"And this is how your teacher taught you to do it?" his mother asked.  
"Yes," he answered.

Infuriated, the mother asked the teacher the next day; "What are you teaching my son in math?"  
The teacher replied; "Right now, we are learning addition."  
"And are you teaching them to say two plus two, that son of a bitch is four?" Nagumo's mother said.  
After the teacher stopped laughing, he answered; "What I taught them was, two plus two, THE SUM OF WHICH, is four."

* * *

Tata, how funny is little Nagumo :D


	2. Natsuiro Tsuko

Nagumo walked slowly over the street with his mother.  
He was 5 year old, he would get 6 over some months.  
"Nagumo, sweetie wait. I want to go in here."  
Nagumo looked and saw his mother entering the shoestore.  
'Again...'he thought.  
He moved to the store.  
He sat down on a chair while moving his legs back- and forward.  
On the other side of the store was his mother busy with shoes.  
'Boring...

"What about this Nat-kun?" a woman asked.  
Nagumo looked at the woman with dark hair and bright eyes.(**NOTE:** Indeed, Hitomiko)  
The little girl in front of her had shoulder-length, pink hair and pink eyes.  
"Natsuiro,"she replied.  
On the question, she didn't answer.  
Nagumo grinned.  
He always cheated the kids in his class.  
He liked to see her ignoring her escort.  
The woman sighed. "Really, I should had brought Ai-kun..."  
Then Nagumo's mother walked to him.  
"Come on, we go home."  
Nagumo nodded and followed her.  
Doing so, he looked behind the whole time.  
Natsuiro, the girl, realized it 'cause she turned to face him.  
She smirked. When she did so, Nagumo realized something.  
her eyes shined a small, glowing light. Hiding power behind it...

* * *

Nagumo rubbed his eyes sleepy.  
It was 7.15 a.m. , wednesday.  
"Ohayo, Nagumo," his dad greeted him.  
"Ohayo," Nagumo said while rubbing his eyes sleepy. (**NOTE:** that must be so cute 3)  
His dad went to the kitchen to make bread.  
"What you want?" he asked.  
Nagumo looked thoughtfull. He knew his dad knew the answer.  
Still he played along that 'game' of his father.  
"Jam." (**NOTE:** it's -most times- red :D)

No one said 'hello' or 'good morning' to Nagumo.  
Well, he cheated them. Bullied them.  
Sure, he had been nice sometimes too and maked jokes to let them laugh but still...  
Once a bastard, always a bastard.  
So seemed his classmates to think.  
The teacher explained the history paragraph.  
Nagumo looked bored out the window.  
Only to find a little girl in the park.  
She had shoulder-length hair and...pink eyes...  
"NATSUIRO!?" Nagumo said in surprise.  
The teacher blinked. "I actually said;' "as a nomadic" Nagumo."  
Nagumo laughed. "Oh, I was already thinking. Gomen."  
"I heard Noradiz.." someone else said.  
"I heard Nodamic,"another followed.  
"Hontoni? I heard Natic," again, someone replied.  
"Oh, you seems to be not the only one. Well, I will be clearder then,"the teacher said.  
Nagumo sighed in relive.  
He turned back to were Natsuiro had standed.  
But she stood not there, it was a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes...  
Then the bell did go. 'Yeah! Breaktime!"

Nagumo walked to a table.  
Suddenly he fell down.  
Angry he stood up and looked at who did it.  
Blake Dirone, Americian who thought he could do anything.  
"Hey there Tulip-head," Blake greeted.  
"Don't call me that!" Nagumo said angry.  
"How cute, the little boy is angry!" one of Blake's friends said.  
"What yo gonna do? Hit Blake?" another said laughing.  
"WAIT!"Blake said. "I hear your mommy calling!"  
"Sweety. come here by mommy~" his friend said on a high tone.  
Nagumo gritted his teeth.  
Then he smirked and looked very calm.  
He closed hsi eyes as he said; "Yo Mama's so dumb. I told her Christmas was around the corner, and she went lookin'."  
Everyone in the cafetaria started to laugh.  
"Is that so?" Blake said while narrowing his eyes.  
"Yo Mama's so dumb that she tripped over a cordless phone."  
Nagumo laughed sarcastic. "HA! Your Mama's so dumb, that she got smacked by a statue!"  
Angry, Blake stood up.  
"Yo Mama's so dumb, she got locked in a toilet and pissed herself."  
Nagumo rolled his eyes.  
"So old, dude," someone said.  
"Yeah, I heard that yesterday from a friend."  
Nagumo smirked.  
"Yo Mama's so dumb. I told her she lost her mind, and she started looking for it."  
- "Your Mama's so dumb. She tried to commit suicide off a sidewalk."  
"Yo Mama's so dumb, she got hit by a parked car."  
- "Yo Mama's so dumb. When she went to a football game, she thought the quarter back was a refund!"  
"My mom never goes to a football game,"Nagumo said,  
"But, yo Mama's so dumb she thought fruit punch was a gay boxer."  
- "Yo Mama's so dumb she waited all day at a stop sign!"  
It did go on very long, but then Nagumo thought about something clever.  
"Blake, say my mom is ugly,"he said calm.  
Blake was taken aback.  
"But she isn't ugly you said, right?" he said a bit confused.  
"Just say she is," Nagumo said again.  
- "Why? What yo gonna do then?"  
"Nothing, I just want to hear it."  
- "I don't trust you..."  
"Just say she is. So difficult for you?"  
- "Well, she is UGLY, you dirty, little red nigger!Your mom is ugly!" Blake shouted in frustration.  
Suddenly some dark colored boys opened the door.  
"What you said about our momma's?" one siad.  
Blake gulped. "I will get you, little brat! Run!"  
His friends and he runned.  
'How to beat a nigger hater.'

* * *

"Tadaima!" Nagumo called.  
"Ah, Nagumo," his dad smiled.  
There was a girl on the door, she had a gift for you.  
"For me?" nagumo said surprised.  
"Hai, here. Go to your room and make your homework too."  
Nagumo took the box and did as his father said.  
"A gift?" he said.  
He took the letter.

'_Ohayo Tulip-head,_

_Watasi wa Natsuiro Tsuko da, the girl of the shoestore._  
_I thought you would like to have this._  
_~ Nat-kun_'

Nagumo raised his eyebrows.  
He opened the box.  
In it was a soccerball, soccershoes, socks and a red shirt.  
Nagumo's eyes widened.  
'Did she seriously...?'  
Nagumo smiled. "Otou-san!"  
His dad speeded upstairs.  
"Nani?"  
Nagumo smirked and showed the stuff.  
"Wow, that girl...must have rich parents..." his dad said.  
Nagumo smiled, not bothered by the shiny eyes.  
'If she was myn daughter in law..' he thought.

The next day Nagumo had putted on his soccer uniform.  
"Bye-bye!" he shouted and went out.  
He came by a soccerfield.  
To his surprise Natsuiro was playing there with some other kids from his class.  
"Ah, Tulip-head!" Natsuiro grinned.  
"It's Nagumo Haruya," Nagumo said.  
"You know each other?" Nagumo's classmate ,Yuu, said.  
"How you get that uniform?" his other classmate, Kaoru, said.  
"I did get this uniform from her," nagumo said.  
"My dad thinks your parents are rich."  
Natsuiro's eyes went sad for a moment but then returned to her big smiling face.  
"Hontoni? Your dad must be funny Nagumo-kun!"  
Nagumo smiled.  
"Is Nagumo smiling?" Yuu gasped.  
"He never..." Rö said.  
"Let's play!" Natsuiro said.  
"Hai!"

Nagumo's dad came looking for his son.  
Then he saw him playing with the girl.  
"Nagumo-kun, pass the ball. I want to show you something cool!" Natsuiro smiled.  
"Okay," Nagumo passed teh ball.  
Natsuiro took a deep breath and breathed then heavily out.  
Slowly it became colder and colder.  
She kicked the ball slightly up.  
The ball spinned faster and faster, ice surrounding it.  
Nagumo gasped. "N-n-nani?"  
Natsuiro kicked the ball higher.  
She jumped with it, a gold aura surrounding the leg she would shoot with.  
"Frozen Star!" she called out.  
The frozen soccerball flew like a falling star towards the goal.  
"SUGOI!" Nagumo exclaimed.  
Natsuiro grinned. "My Hissatsu Technique," she said proud.  
"Nagumo!" Nagumo's dad called, "Dinner is ready!"  
"Coming! See ya later Nat-kun!"  
"Bye-bye Haru-kun!" Natsuiro smiled.  
Nagumo's dad she gave a glare however...

* * *

"Mom! I have a new friend!" Nagumo beamed.  
'New? He means "I have a friend" probably.'  
"Really? Who is it?" she smiled.  
"Natsuiro Tsuko, who gave me this uniform," Nagumo smirked.  
"That is nice to hear," she replied, "Well, dinner is ready. On table you two."


	3. Dumped

**Sad part of the story, poor Nagumo...**

* * *

It was still dark outside.  
Nagumo looked sleepy out the window from school.  
It was 8.10 a.m. but it still was dark.  
"I know that it is still dark, but please focus on this minna," the teacher said.  
'If I don't fall asleep.' Nagumo thought.

School was out.  
Nagumo went fast to the changing room and dressed in his soccer uniform.  
He speeded through the field.  
Natsuiro was practicing her skills there always with some others.  
Now she was all alone.  
"Oi, Natsuiro!" Nagumo called out.  
Natsuiro turned around with a smile.  
"Guess what? I have a 7.3 for maths!" Nagumo grinned.  
'I had a 8.7 but don't matter.'  
"Eh, sugoi!" she smiled.  
Nagumo grinned proudly.  
"You have a new Hissatsu?" he then asked.  
Natsuiro laughed."It's not that easy!"  
Nagumo blinked. "Not?"  
"Ofcourse not silly! You must practice hard for it," she smiled.  
"Oh...let's practice then!" he said.

"Say, Nat-kun..."  
- "Nani?"  
"I saw you in the shoestore with that woman, is she... your mother?"  
- "EH! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"  
"C-calm down! I just asked."  
"I don't even look like her," Natsuiro pouted.  
"That woman is Hitomiko, called Hitomiko-nee-san. She takes care of...me."  
She seemed to hide something, but he didn't ask further.  
"I see..."  
"Nagumo, dinner!" Nagumo's dad said. But he said it annoyed.  
Natsuiro did heard already a slight irritated toen the last time. Now it was really sharp.  
"Later Nat-kun!"  
"Un, later..." she said.  
She kicked the ball up some times.  
She went to the side and picked up the pawns. She walked back to the field and putted the pawns down.  
She runned around them, full speed, turn around.  
She did that a few times and then kicked the ball a bit up and shooted it.  
"Natsuiro!"an angry voice said suddenly.  
The girl flinched and looked to the side.  
"H-hitomiko-nee-san..."  
"Natsuiro, you're under myn care. Please listen then."  
"Hai..."

* * *

"Oh, Nagumo. We will leave tomorrow," his mother pointed out.  
Nagumo blinked.  
"N-nani?" he said.  
"We will move," his dad said.  
"Oh..." "Pack in your stuff please."  
Nagumo nodded slowly and walked upstairs. He took a suitcase out the closet.  
Then he threw some clothes into the suitcase.  
He took his tootbrush, his soccerball and things with him.  
'Guess, I'm done.'

The next morning Nagumo's mother walked to him.  
"Here you have the keys," she said.  
Nagumo looked it.  
'Cool, I can open the door first.'  
They did get into the car and drived away.  
"How long will it be?" Nagumo asked.  
"Oh, we will go with plane too. We go far, far away," his dad said.  
"You mean, like Italy?" Nagumo said.  
"Something like that."  
Nagumo sighed, so long!  
He looked outside.  
After 20 minutes he did fall asleep.

"Does he sleeps?" Nagumo's dad asked.  
"Yes, go to the left," Nagumo's mother replied.  
They drived on the way, back home.  
Then they opened the cardoor and did get their son out of the car.  
They lay a letter next to him and then leaved.  
Full speed. Far away from their son.  
Which they always secretly wanted to abondon...

* * *

Nagumo mourned.  
He didn't remember the back of the car being so hard.  
He slowly opened his eyes.  
He let out a small scream when he saw where he was.  
"Mom? Dad?" he said.  
He looked at the letter.  
He gulped and took the keys out of his jacket.  
He putted them in the door.  
_Click!  
_They were from their old house...  
Nagumo opened the door to te empty hall and walked to the empty living room.  
He sat down on the very old chair which was standing there.  
He opened the letter.

_'Nagumo,_

_When you read this, we're probably already far away.  
We never wanted a kid, if we did, a girl.  
We leaved you behind and we will start a new life somewhere else.  
We even changed our names, just in case.  
You probably go to a orphanage, so not you live in this house or on the streets.  
We don't care.  
You're not part of this family any more.  
We hope you wish our much luck in our live.  
We always gave you food after all.  
Maybe your 'friend' Natsuiro can help you.  
We don't think so, but still.  
You can go to Sun Garden, to Lighter Mye or something.  
Anyway, hopefully we never see each other again.  
_

_Ja ne, your ex-parents'  
_

__Tears rolled doen Nagumo's cheeck.  
His parents had never wanted him, or even like him.  
Their smiles were all fake.  
Nagumo tightened his grip on the paper while tears fell down.  
He curled up.  
"I HATE THEM!" he shouted.

* * *

**~ Notes:**

****Sugoi = awesome

Nani = what/why

Nee-san = older sister

- Just so you know -

Nii-san = big bro

Imoöto = little sister

Itoöto = little brother

**That was the chapter.  
Sorry if the chapters are short. Not that much time.  
Anyway, I hope you like it!  
Please R&R!**


	4. Sun Garden

**Poor Nagumo...  
Thanks for all the reviews you guys!  
Well, now he will go to Sun garden.  
Demo, guess who lives there too?**

**Kogure: Not that difficult...  
**

**Natsuiro: hehehe...  
**

**Me: Ehem... I will put a disclaimer here. It needed to be in chap 1 but I did forget XD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inazuma 11 or teh character. Only myn stories and OC's.  
**

* * *

Nagumo finally had stopped with crying.  
But in return...  
His eyes narrowed.  
"My classmates hate me, myn parents hate me, everyone does..."  
A picture of a laughing, pink-haired girl burned in his mind.  
A small smile appeared.  
"Almost everyone..."

Sun Garden, Orphanage.  
Nagumo sighed.  
His new home...  
The man next to him, dressed in black and some white, pressed the bell.  
A woman with...  
Nagumo gasped. 'Hitomiko?'  
The man coughed. "I will hand him over then."  
The man walked away.  
"Well, come in," Hitomiko said.  
Nagumo did as she said.  
"What's your name?"  
- "None of your bussines."  
"I'm not going to call you THAT, so tell me your name please."  
Nagumo sighed. "Nagumo Haruya."  
Hitomiko smiled. "I will bring you to the room where the others are."

Big noises.  
Nagumo's eyes stood bored.  
He was not intrested.  
He only wanted to be alone.  
Hitomiko opened the door.  
A big room with lots of children were in it.  
There was a girl with blue hair and white locks and blue eyes making a building with blocks.  
A boy with brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes runned around with some others chasing him.  
"Minna, gather please."  
Nagumo looked the other way, not paying attention.  
"This is Nagumo Haruya, he will join us from now on."  
"Ohayo Nagumo-kun!" someone beamed.  
Nagumo saw a boy with red hair and emerald eyes on the swings.  
5 metres further stood a tree, THE perfect place.  
Nagumo waved and then walked away.  
He just wanted to climb in the tree when he found a white-haired creature.  
Nagumo stared at it.  
"Anno..."  
The person sat up and turned around.  
The boy had a scar on his face.  
"Ah, you're new?" he smiled.  
The boy stood up. "I'm Atsuishi Sigeto."(**NOTE:** Heat)  
"Nagumo Haruya," Nagumo answered.  
Atsuishi heard a loud noise.  
"Be queit! And don't tell her!" Atsuishi said and hided in the bushes.  
A girl came walking. "Hey new-one, I'm Ai. have seen boy with scar?"  
Nagumo pointed inside. The girl smirked and runned inside.  
"Thanks," Atsuishi said.  
"So, your new. That boy on the swings is Hiroto Kiyama.  
He is in his sad state. You have another person, but I have no idea where he is..."  
"ATSUISHI!" Ai screamed and runned to the boy.  
"See ya later!" Atsuishi said and runned away.  
"YOU KILLED MYN BARBIE DOLL!"  
Nagumo sweatdropped.  
'Tree.'  
He climbed in it, then he sat on one of the branches.  
He sighed, silence.  
"ATSUISHI!"  
Well, almost...

* * *

"So you're new? I'm Hiroto Kiyama, call me Hiroto.  
I love soccer, do you like it?"  
Nagumo sweatdropped. "Yeah."  
"I play pretty good, and you? You probably suck on it.  
You have a kind of tulip on your head.  
That sounds funny, HAHA! I'm gonna call ya Tulip-head!"  
Nagumo closed his eyes while an vein popped on his head.  
"Fine with me, Star Underweary."  
Hiroto went queit and looked down.  
His underwear was visible 'cause someone -No, it wasn't Nagumo- had pulled his pants down.  
"Netsuha Natsuhiko!" Hiroto screamed. (**NOTE:** Nepper)  
The boy grinned. "Nice underwear."

Most played soccer.  
Nagumo was one of them.  
Just when he was about to walk on the field he saw a person in the corner of the garden.  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
Atsuishi and Netsuha turned around.  
"Oh, he..." Netsuha said.  
"That is Suzuno Fuusuke," Atsuishi replied.  
"He never talks to any one or wants to play with someone," Netsuha added,  
"They say his paranets were murdered in front of her eyes."  
Nagumo watched the Suzuno person.  
He had white hair and teal eyes.  
'Murdered in front of his eyes...'  
"Anyway, do you come with us on the field?" Netsuha said.  
"Wait a sec, I'm going to do something first."  
The two other boys looked at each other and the shrugged their shoulders.

"Kimi."  
No response.  
"Oi, white-one."  
The person, which Nagumo has been told he was Suzuno, slowly looked up.  
"Watasi wa Nagumo Haruya, you're Suzuno right?"  
The boy nodded.  
"You wanna play soccer with us?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" Nagumo said a bit taken aback.  
"Just leave me..."  
Nagumo pouted.  
'Mou, stubborn brat.'  
"Like you have something better to do."  
Suzuno's eyes widened.  
"You...STAY AWAY YOU BÄKA TULIP-HEAD!"  
Suzuno runned inside, leaving Nagumo.  
His face was dark and a vein popped.  
"T-t-tulip-h-h-head?"  
Netsuha grinned at the sight of the angry Nagumo.  
"Seems it didn't succeed."  
Atsuishi shook his head.  
"It's not worth trying, waste of time. He will never listen."

"Gha! That stupid Suzuno!"  
Nagumo threw a pillow to the other side of the room.  
Atsuishi, Nagumo's roommate, sighed and took the pillow from the ground.  
"Thay doesn't help," he said.  
Nagumo gritted his teeth. "Stubborn boy..."  
"You probably won't listen to me but...leave him be."  
Nagumo stared at the boy.  
"You must be joking."  
Atsuishi sighed.  
"We tried all kind of things, he just don't want to hang around."  
Nagumo looked around.  
Even Nagumo needed those guys to stay cheered up, why he not?

The next morning was Nagumo up earlier then normal.  
He couldn't sleep.  
Then he saw Suzuno walking to the kitchen.  
Nagumo smirked and then followed the boy.  
"Oi, Tulip-Head, don't do that," Suzuno said.  
Nagumo gasped. "H-how.."  
Suzuno turned around. "I'm not deaf."  
Nagumo narrowed his eyes. "Then you're dumb, stupid."  
Suzuno raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
"Everyone want to cheer you up, but you send them away."  
Nagumo pointed at him.  
"How will you be able to get out your shell if you don't open up and let them reach your heart?"  
Suzuno stared at him in disbelieve.  
"Nagumo..."  
Nagumo turned around.  
"I'm going now..."  
Suzuno keeped watching the boy, staying alone in the kitchen.  
He lowered his head and then slowly smiled.  
Something he hasn't done in months.  
"Arigatou bäka Nagumo."

* * *

**Kawaii little Suzuno :D  
Hope you liked it!  
Please R&R!**


	5. Friendship

**Time for some friendship and fun again I guess :D  
From here (this chapter) a bit re-writed from what stood here originally.  
THAT since I changed it back to Nagumo's childhood and erased Natsuiro's part.  
**

* * *

Nagumo was busy with a puzzle when a shadow darkened it.  
He turned to see a certain white-haired boy.  
"Suzuno?" he said startled.  
The boy bent down and took a piece and putted it on the right place.  
"Arigatou..." he said softly. Nagumo blinked but then smiled. "You're welcome."  
Suzuno took another piece. "You were right...I was acting stupid."  
Nagumo went pale. "I...eh...I..."  
Suzuno grinned. "Oi, don't worry. I said it now too, right?"  
Nagumo sighed. "I really said that, eh?"  
Suzuno nodded and then stood up. "I go outside, guess I need to practice soccer."  
Nagumo smiled as he watched the other boy leave. 'I'm glad he is out his shell.'  
Nagumo sweatdropped when he saw their jaws. "Ohayo. Netsuha, Atsuishi, Ai, Hiroto."  
"Say I dream, say I dream!" Ai said while rubbing her eyes.  
"I dream too, we all have the same dream. That must be!" Netsuha said.  
Nagumo laughed. "Nope. Suzuno is out of his shell."

Nagumo and Suzuno became pretty close.  
Suzuno finally played soccer with the others too.  
Hiroto still had his sad times, no one tried to go near then.  
Else he would burst out in tears or anger.  
They didn't know what was worser.  
"Eh, it's snowing!" someone exclaimed.  
An pulled herself against the window.  
"Eh...how beautiful," Reina said.  
"SNOW!" Suzuno beamed and runned into the cold air.  
Some went pale and hugged theirselfs.  
"Cold!" (Hagakure) Koutarou said.  
"Cold? Its warm!" (Mikoori) Rei grinned.  
"You have to be kidding," (Miura) Hiromu gasped.

Nagumo shivered.  
"Cold?" Suzuno grinned.  
Nagumo glared at him.  
"You are an alien," Nagumo said (**NOTE:** in the future Nagumo, in the future...)  
Suzuno rolled his eyes. "You're good against hot weathers, Then you're an alien too."  
Nagumo smirked.  
"Minna, it's getting late. All to bed now," Hitomiko said.  
Nagumo rubbed his eyes.  
Man, he was actually REALLY tired.  
He stood up and got to his room, his roommate following him.

"Ugh, so tired," Nagumo said as he let himself fall down on the bed.  
Atsuishi watched his friend.  
"Really? You look hyper thought," he said sarcastic.  
"Shut up," Nagumo muttered.  
"Still, if you are. I think it's better to put on some pyjamas," Atsuishi chuckled.  
Nagumo looked at his clothes.  
'Well, this would not lay really comfortable...'  
Slowly he got up and undressed.

"Nagumo?"  
"Nagumo-kun?"  
Nagumo slowly did realize the voice calling him.  
"Nani?" he said tired, trying to open his eye.  
He failed in it however, his body was too tired.  
"There's a lightningstorm, I'm scared...C-can I sleep with you?"  
Nagumo just nodded.  
Hoping the annoying voice would shut up and leave so he could sleep.  
Before he dazed off again, he felt a warmth covering his left side.

* * *

"Eh...?"  
"EH...?"  
"EEEHHH!?"  
Nagumo waked up because of the yell.  
He then realized a creature clinging at him.  
Suzuno...  
In Nagumo's bed...  
Sleeping in...  
"WHAA!" Nagumo jumped, holding his grip on Atsuishi.  
"W-w-what is Suzuno doing in my bed!?" he asked.  
Atsuishi sweatdropped. "I was about to ask you..."  
"Suzuno?" Nagumo said while pushing soft at the other boys shoulder.  
Suzuno opened his eyes. "Nagumo...?"  
"Gomen for waking you, demo..."  
"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING IN NAGUMO'S BED!?" Atsuishi yelled.  
"That..."Nagumo said.  
Suzuno sat on the bed.  
"You don't remember? I said I was scared for the lightning and asked if I could sleep here."  
Nagumo sweatdropped.  
'I should must have be REALLY tired to allow something like THAT.'  
Atsuishi shook his head.  
"Hontoni...Well, let's get go. Otou-sama would be coming today."

"Dad! The teacher complimented me today!" Reina smiled.  
Kira nodded, Hiroto looked with a big smile at him.  
Nagumo had noticed the sad boy had been happy after their 'Father' had arrived.  
"Otou-sama, where is Tsu-kun?" An asked.  
"Oh, she was busy with Hell's Ice Spiral to get stronger."  
"So...she's on the field?" Hiroto said.  
Kira nodded, everyone grinned and most run out.  
"Who's that Tsu?" Nagumo asked no one particular.  
"She always escape from the orphangae," Atsuishi grinned.  
"She's a smart-ass," Suzuno muttered.  
Hiroto smiled. "And she's very cool, kind, sweet and strong!"  
"And you LIKE her..." Netsuha grinned.  
Hiroto went beef red and scolded at him.  
Then they noticed Nagumo staring in disbelieve.  
"Nani, Nagumo?" Suzuno asked.  
"Masaka..." Nagumo runned outside.  
The four looked at each other and then runned after the red-head.

"Tsu-kun, that was awesome!"  
- "You're so sweet Tsu-chan!"  
- - "Mou, mou. I'm happy to see you guys again, demo-"  
"NATSUIRO!?"  
The girl turned. "Oh...Nagumo-kun..."  
Nagumo smirked. "So you're Tsu?"  
"Nat or Tsu is shorter than Natsuiro and Tsuko," Natsuiro shrugged.  
"Matte...You know each other?" Ai asked.  
Natsuiro nodded. "When I escaped I met him."  
Nagumo smiled.  
"Sökka, so you did go to the ci...ty," An said.  
It was queit when they realized the girl did run off to the city, which was pretty far away.  
Normally she would go to the forest, but now she did go much further...  
Natsuiro sweatdropped. "Mou, Daijoubu deska minna?"  
An sighed. "The city, that's far Tsu-chan."  
Natsuiro shrugged. "I know, so what?"  
"YOU COULD HAVE LOST THE WAY!" Nemuro (Miyuki) beamed.  
Natsuiro sighed. "Gomen..."  
"Well, let's go inside, it's cold," Atsuishi said.  
"It isn't," Suzuno said.  
"It is," Nagumo commented.  
"No it's not," Suzuno replied.  
"It IS," Nagumo said a bit irritated.  
"Its Not," Suzuno said, remaining calm.  
"It IS cold Suzuno Fuusuke!," Nagumo said.  
"It's not. Nagumo Haruya," Suzuno said sarcastic.  
Nagumo came closer to teh white-haired boy.  
"IT IS!" Nagumo shouted.  
"You burn up easily,"Suzuno teased.  
"Hurasai!"  
Natsuiro sweatdropped. "I guess I need to hear this every day?"  
Atsuishi grinned. "Yep."  
"Live is hard..." Natsuiro pouted.

"Shoot!" An said.  
Netsuha kicked the ball slightly up and kicked it.  
"Goal!" Ai cheered.  
"Mou, why you didn't stop them Tsu-chan?" Koutarou pouted.  
"I wanted to know if you would need me or not, you definitly NEED to."  
Her -for now- teammembers sweatdropped.  
Natsuiro took teh ball and runned passed the whole opposite's team. "Hell's Ice Spiral!"  
Everyone was amazed by teh kick.  
"Sugoi Tsu-kun!"  
"Awesome!"  
"Sugoi!"  
"Tsu-kun looked so cool!~"  
Natsuiro grinned. "I know, I know."  
"Minna, come inside please. It's getting dark soon," Hitomiko said.  
"HAI!"

* * *

"No Haruya, that is a King. You need a Jack," Natsuiro said.  
"Hontoni?" Nagumo said.  
Netsuha looked at the cards on the table.  
"She's right,"Rei said.  
"Mou, this is diffucult!" Nagumo complained.  
"If you don't listen to the rules it sure is..." Suzuno muttered.  
"What you said Suzuno?" Nagumo said, glaring at the other boy.  
"Betsuni," Suzuno smiled.  
"I have a Full House, I win," Hiroto said while laying his cards on table.  
"Damn, he's right this time..." Atsuishi groaned.  
"Another round!" Netsuha said. "I need to win at least one time!"  
"Sure, Hiroto and I will defeat you with pleasure,"Natsuiro smirked.  
"Oh, you...!" Atsuishi said and fast grabbed his cards.

* * *

**(2 Years Back In Time/ Ago)**

_"Natsuiro-kun!" a young womand called.  
A small, 5 year old Natsuiro looked to her.  
"Nani, Eigi-san?" she asked.  
"We need to do a test again," Eigi answered.  
Natsuiro sighed. "Hai..."  
"Come on, it's not that bad! By the way, we created you, Tsu-kun!"  
Natsuiro's eyes were lifeless.  
She slowly walked after the woman to a room.  
"Yeah...but still...this don't feel like 'home'..." she whispered._

Natsuiro looked down.  
'Damn...Bad memories...'  
"Oi, Tsu-kun!" a voice called out.  
Natsuiro looked up, the boy walked closer to her.  
"Oh, Atsuishi," she said.  
The boy smiled. "Nagumo asked if you came down so we could go to the forest."  
Natsuiro raised her eyebrows in surprise. "The forest?!"

Nagumo smirked. "Look!"  
The others; Suzuno, Netsuha, Atsuishi and Natsuiro stared at the tree.  
"A clubhouse!" Netsuha said.  
Nagumo smirked proud.  
"Sugoi, Nagumo you maked this?" Natsuiro asked.  
Nagumo smiled and then nodded.  
"So Tulip-Head is not useless?" Suzuno smirked.  
Nagumo grinned, he wanted to beat the boy but on the other side not.  
"Pretty amazing dude," Atsuishi grinned.  
"Arigatou," Nagumo replied.  
"Can we go into it?" Netsuha followed.  
Nagumo nodded. "Sure."

"Cool, a chair!" Netsuha said.  
"I don't think Nagumo has finished it, so don't sit on it," Suzuno said.  
The two boys looked at Natsuiro who agreed with the white-hair.  
"Well, it's pretty comfortable for a tree clubhouse," Atsuishi smiled.  
"We could keep this as our clubhouse..." Nagumo said.  
"Our Clubhouse?" Netsuha questioned.  
"Un. We could come here every day. Play games here," Nagumo replied.  
Natsuiro and Suzuno looked at each other.  
Suzuno actually just waited for the 'Smart-ass' to answer.  
She knew if it was save, she could always escape.  
"Why not?" she grinned.

* * *

"GHA! They disapeared again!" Hitomiko screamed.  
An sweatdropped.  
Hitomiko walked around, pulling her hair and yelling.  
The children sweatdropped because of that.  
"Nee-san sure is furious..." Miura said.  
"I must say I'm jealous..." Nemuro muttered.  
"Yeah, they always have fun," Hiroto agreed.  
The others nodded in agreement while Hitomiko still yelled.

Laughing voices.  
In the forest, in the tree clubhouse.  
"We did it again!" Natsuiro laughed.  
"Really, they keep stupid! They should have know we should escape!" Atsuishi laughed too.  
"Pfft! It was exciting however. They could pop out of nowhere every second," Netsuha sighed.  
Suzuno sat down. "Well, at least they are so dumb they forget about us escaping."  
"I wonder how mad will Hitomiko-nee-san will be this time," Netsuha grinned.  
"You know you may not run away!" Atsuishi said on a high tone.  
"Gomen Hitomiko-nee-san~" Netsuha said on a sweet, innocent tone.  
For soem reason Atsuishi was blushing.  
"Nani Atsuishi?" Natsuiro asked.  
"B-betsuni..."  
"Say Haruya," Suzuno suddenly said.  
They looked at the white-haired boy.  
"Your birthday...that is tomorrow right?"  
"Ah, Yeah."  
It remained silence. "I'm older~" Natsuiro teased.  
While she was only for 2 months 7 years old...  
While the the other boys were all for long 6 and Suzuno went 6 a week ago.  
"Time for doing crazy stuff then," Netsuha smirked.

* * *

**Okay, that was it!  
How was it?  
Review so I know if you guys liked it!  
I can write better than this but yeah, not very details needed for this fic...  
I will make the next better!**


	6. When you're six years old

**Yo minna-san!  
Thanks for all reviews!  
Sorry for the long wait.  
Chapter 6: When you're 6 years old  
I must say everything on Sun Garden goes faster than in real life XD  
You ever seen a kid from 5 escaping?  
Remembering others birthdays?  
Or ,when they are six, cooking?  
Now, Nagumo will show how to be Burn :D**

**Nagumo: What?  
Me: How to be Burn  
Nagumo: ... I don't get you  
Me: You burn the kitch, that's why I say how to be Burn  
Nagumo: I BURN WHAT!?  
Me: Suzuno, disclaimer please :D**

**Suzuno: Kaiya-san doesn't own Inazuma 11 or the characters**

* * *

Nagumo groaned.  
Today was his 6th birthday.  
He smiled faintly and groaned while trying to get out his bed.  
Then he saw Atsuishi on a chair, hanging a balloon on the ceiling.  
"Atsuishi?" he said surprised.  
Atsuishi grinned. "Happy B-day, dude."  
Nagumo stared at him.  
"Don't stare, dress!" Atsuishi smirked.

Suzuno grinned and gave his friend a hand. "Have a nice day, Haruya."  
Nagumo smiled. "Thanks, Fuusuke."  
Natsuiro jumped from the table. "You are early up," she said.  
Nagumo, Hiroto, Suzuno, Netsuha and Atsuishi stared at her.  
She weared a light blue skirt with striped panties and a red shirt.  
"Nani?" she smiled while blinking.  
"You are in the party mood, I guess..." Netsuha said, pointing out to the clothes.  
Natsuiro grinned. "Tonight Disco!"  
"Disco?" Hiroto gasped.  
"Un! Hitomiko-nee-san alllowed it," Natsuiro smiled.  
"Sugoi Tsu-kun!" An said.  
"You have made that cake?" Ai asked.  
Natsuiro turned around. "Huh? Oh, that cake, yes I did."  
Nagumo smiled. "Thank you Natsuiro."  
Natsuiro grinned. "Everything to make my friends happy!"  
Netsuha and Atsuishi moved closer to the place where Hiroto stood inbetween them.  
"Everything...?" Netsuha teased the red-head.  
"For her friends...?" Atsuishi added.  
Hiroto angry pushed the two away. "Shut up, you two," he said.  
The duo laughed and pushed each other playfully.  
Suzuno sat down on the chair next to Nagumo's.  
"Natsuiro is really into the party-things, isn't she?" the red-haired boy said.  
Suzuno nodded. "You don't know how much that girl loves parties."  
Nagumo grinned. "Well, tonight she will have her change."  
"Shall we make a drawing, Haruya?"  
Nagumo looked at his friend and nodded.  
They took some papers and all kind of pencils.

Nagumo and Suzuno stood up.  
Suzuno had a drawing of himself and Nagumo of a shoot he maked.  
Suzuno grinned, "Your hair is bad."  
Nagumo watched Suzuno's drawing.  
"Yours is cool Fuusuke," he smiled.  
Suzuno took his friend's drawing and maked the hair good alike.  
"Sugoi!" Nagumo said.  
Suzuno smirked. "Better then yours."  
"Take that back!" Nagumo said and that was the sign.  
Suzuno ran away, Nagumo after him.  
Hiroto and Natsuiro laughed.

"Hitomiko-nee-san?" Nagumo said.  
The young woman turned around. "Nani, Nagumo?"  
"May I make omlets?"  
"Omlets? Well, it's not that difficult... Ganbatte."  
Nagumo grinned.  
He would show that Hiroto what he can!  
He walked over to take the stuff.  
'Now what do I exactly need?'

"AAAAHHH!"  
Natsuiro coughed. "Where that smoke comes from!?" she yelled.  
Suzuno and Hitomiko rushed to the kitchen.  
"WHY IT BURNS!?" Nagumo yells.  
Suzuno stared at the burning omlet.  
Hitomiko did get the fire extinguisher.  
"You even burn the kitchen when you make an omlet," Suzuno grinned.  
"Hurasai!"

* * *

Netsuha and Atsushi did a card game.  
Suzuno, Nagumo, Hiroto and Natsuiro watched them.  
"Finish it already!" he said, irritated becasue of the slowpokes..  
Netsuha sighed. "Calm down, we're almost finisht."  
Natsuiro laughed. "Deja vu, you said that 10 minutes ago TOO."  
She slammed her hands on the table. "One of you, lose already! It's just a game!"  
The boys watched each other and sighed. "Fine."  
They stood up. "You go then."  
Nagumo and Hiroto fast rushed on the chair.  
"Die!" Nagumo yelled. "Shut up, brat!" Hiroto said while taking his cards  
"Nagumo!Hiroto! I don't want to hear such language!"  
The 5 turned to their 'Nee-san'.  
"Eheheh..."

* * *

Nagumo sat in the tree, he watched the other kids.  
He searched for a certain white-haired male.  
His eyes did go to the soccerfield. 'Nope...'  
He looked by the and in the other trees. 'I can't see him.'  
"Haruya!" a voice yelled.  
Nagumo's eyes widened when the male he searched for, jumped from above him to his branch.  
Suzuno chuckled. "Hehehe, I am good at Hide and Seek."  
Nagumo sighed. 'That guy scared the hell out of me.'  
"Your turn now, Haruya!"  
The boy nodded and jumped out of the tree to run inside.  
"1...2...3...4...5..."

**- Some minutes later -**

"Mou, where is he?" Suzuno sighed.  
He looked under the table.  
"Fuusuke-kun, what are you doing?" Natsuiro asked.  
"Oh, Tsu-kun. I search Haruya."  
"Haruya? I believe he was in the playroom."  
"Arigatou!" Suzuno said and runned off.  
Natsuiro giggled and took a walky talky out her pocket. "Plan A succeeded."  
"Yosh! My turn!" Netsuha said.  
Suzuno runned meanwhile through the hall.  
He opened the door. "HARUYA!" he yelled.  
Netsuha blinked as he looked at the boy.  
Ai, who was doing a game looked at him too.  
"Fuu-kun?" she said.  
"Where is Haruya?" Suzuno said while grasping Netsuha's collar. "T-t-the b-bathroom."  
Suzuno grinned. "So he moves spot?"  
Suzuno runned to teh bathroom, only to find a schocked Atsuishi.  
"Oi, knock before you get in!" the naked boy said.  
Suzuno rolled his eyes. "We're the same gender."  
Atsushi sighed. "What you do here?"  
"Hide and Seek. Have seen Haruya?"  
"Nagumo? He leaved a minute ago."

Suzuno gritted his teeth while walking through Sun Garden.  
'Man, where is he?'  
Suddenly he heard a noise from upstairs.  
'Masaka!' he gasped and then grinned.  
Suzuno maked his way to the stairs and runned to Nagumo's room.  
He opened the door to find the clean side of Netsuha and the chaos side of Nagumo.  
Suzuno sweatdropped. 'Where was that guy?'  
He cleared his throat. "Haru-kun~, Fuu-chan is outside~"  
Nagumo, who was so dumb to think it really was Natsuiro, came out the closet and then gasped.  
"Suzuno!" he said in disbelieve. Suzuno smirked. "I win."

"Yatto!(Finally!)Party!Party!" Natsuiro beamed.  
Everyone laughed what 'caused the girl to pout.  
"Not funny!" she said rather childish.  
Netsuha grinned. "Happy Birthday, Nagumo."  
"Arigatou, minna."  
Hitomiko smiled. "Well, party starts then!"  
Atsushi pulled Netsuha along to dance, followed by Ai and An.  
Hiroto grinned. "Yosh! Party!" Natsuiro said and pulled the two red heads and the white head on the floor.  
"Matte! Not so fast Tsu-kun!" Suzuno said.  
"You break our bones!" Nagumo cried.  
"Pfft, weaklings," Natsuiro said.  
Hiroto grinned and took her hand. "Let us dance then."  
Natsuiro smirked. "With pleasure~."

* * *

**- Sun Garden, 00:34 - **

It was very, VERY dark outside.  
Nagumo smiled. 'That party was awesome!'  
He watched Netsuha's bed, it was empty. A letter lay on it.  
Nagumo frowned and took it.

'_Gomen Nagumo,  
I sleep with Atsushi tonight. Suzuno will be coming your way.  
Netsuha.'_

Nagumo frowned. 'Those two...'  
Then the door opened. "Haruya..?" the white-haired male whispered.  
Nagumo walked over to him. "I know, Netsuha wants to sleep with Atsushi."  
Suzuno sighed. "You burned the kitchen and threw salt in his hair."  
Nagumo grinned. "I get it already."  
Suzuno smiled. "Good night Haruya."  
Nagumo smiled and couldn't resist to peck the other's cheek.  
"Sleep well," he said breathless.

* * *

**I can't help it XD  
Even whith them being little I pair them up!  
Well, how was it?  
**


	7. Midorikawa Ryuuiji!

**_A child is a valuable gift, with unique talents._  
_But it only takes one bad experience that the child will remember the rest of his life._  
_One bad experience to discourage a child from using those talents._  
_They forgot about the light._  
_They are in a world full of darkness._  
_Full of pain and sadness._  
_They forgot that there is always light in the darkness._  
**

* * *

Nagumo sighed.  
It was very early but he couldn't sleep anymore.  
He watched the other boy in the room. He looked very cute when he sleeped.  
'W-what? W-w-what am I thinking!?'  
He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
Suddenly the door opened.  
Nagumo fixed his eyes on the door.  
"Haru-kun, Fuu-kun? Are you two awake?"  
Nagumo watched the man. "Otou-san..." he muttered.  
The man walked over to Suzuno. "Fuusuke? Are you awake?"  
The male groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Otou-san...?" he whispered.  
Kira, their 'Father', smiled. "Please come down you two, I know it's a bit early demo.."  
The two nodded and slowly got out of bed.

"Minna, this is Midorikawa Ryuuiji. He will join us from today."  
The boy had green hair. Which was a bit too long so it was tied in a ponytail.  
He had dark, black eyes. They could look lifeless, but they weren't...  
"Yoroshiko, Ryuuiji!" Natsuiro killed the silence.  
The boy slowly looked up to her and then hang his head down again.  
Some looked confused and some worried.  
What was wrong with him?  
What did happen to him?  
Nagumo watched the greenette.  
He seemed to be off. Not to listen anymore to what otou-san said.  
"Well, Miura Hiromi. Will you show him his room?"  
Miura nodded and patted the boy's shoulder. Midorikawa looked up at the boy.  
Miura pointed behind him. "Come to your room."  
Midorikawa seemed not to care and walked just to the hall.  
"O-oi! M-matte!" Miura yelled and followed the boy.  
"I'm wondering if he will be okay..." Hiroto said.

* * *

"Yosh! Shoot Tsu-kun!"  
Midorikawa watched the others running on the field.  
A boy with long, purplish hair shooted to a girl with pink hair.  
Midorikawa remembered her, her name was Natsuiro.  
The girl received the ball and runned forward on high speed.  
Midorikawa's eyes widened a bit. 'That speed...'  
Natsuiro stood still and gave a rare kick at the ball, making it spin in the sky.  
She jumped after it. The ball had a purple aura.  
"Unicorn Spin!" she said and the ball flew away, a picture of an unicorn followed behind.  
Midorikawa's eyes suddenly brightened.  
'A Hissatsu Technique!'

**# Flashback #**

**_"Ne, ne. Oka-san, what is that?" a somewhat younger Midorikawa asked._  
_His mother looked at the teenager making a fire shoot._  
_"That is a Hissatsu Technique."_  
_"Hissatsu...Technique?"_  
_His mother nodded. "Un."_  
_She smiled at her son._  
_"It's a thing to make the ball go faster and stronger."_  
_"Faster and stronger..." Midorikawa said._  
_"Also, you easily beat a not-Hissatsu-user with it."_  
_"So you're stronger then?"_  
_"Yes. But it's not very natural to see Hissatsu's. They are special."_  
_"They are?"_  
_"Well, in the future they probably will be very natural," his mother laughed._  
**

**# End Flashback #  
**

'So she has the gift to use a Hissatsu?'  
Natsuiro landed on the ground with a big grin.  
Suddenly his thoughts changed to an other topic.  
About the person he thought of just now and her husband.  
His eyes turned sad and he got up.  
"Oi, Midorikawa!" a voice called him. He didn't react, he wanted to be alone.  
He was fine by watching. But he wanted to be alone, nobody around.  
But that boy thought diffrently about it...  
"Midorikawa-kun!" Miura said and stood in front of him.  
"Go away," Midorikawa said cold.  
Miura looked at him with wide eyes.  
Not because he was so rude, but the fact he talked finally.  
"Doste? You don't want to go play a game with me?"  
"No."  
Miura turned sad. "Why not?"  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALREADY!" Midorikawa runned to his room.  
Miura watched him.  
'Midorikawa...doste...?'

Nagumo did go inside after he heard a yell.  
"Miura, what did happen?" he asked.  
The boy turned around. "Midorikawa told me to leave him..."  
Nagumo blinked. "That yell came from him?"  
Miura nodded. Nagumo frowned and looked around. "But, where is he now?"  
Miura turned around to point at the hall. "Our room."  
Nagumo sweatdropped. "He will not come far with avoiding you when you guys are sharing a room..."  
Miura sighed. "I wished I knew what was wrong with him..."  
Nagumo sighed. "We all would want that."  
"Where you guys talk about?" a soft voice interupted them.  
The two turned around to find Suzuno with Sumeragi Maki (Maquia).  
"Suzuno-kun. Sumeragi-san," Miura said.  
"It was Midorikawa," Nagumo said.  
Sumeragi tilted her head to the side. "That yell?"  
Suzuno sighed. "And why was he shouting for God's sake?"  
"He wanted Miura-kun to leave him alone."  
The white head and blue head stared at them.  
"Y-you're joking...a-aren't you?" Sumeragi said with a sweatdrop.  
Nagumo shook his head. "I'm serious about it."  
"Yo!" another voice came in.  
"Oh, Netsuha. Atsushi," Nagumo smiled.  
"What's with the circle?" Netsuha asked.  
"Cir...cle?" Miura said confused.  
Atsushi rolled his eyes. "Suriously Netsu? He means that you stand in a circle by the way."  
Suzuno gasped. "N-netsu...?"  
Atsushi went red. "Eh...I-eh..."  
Netsuha smiled akwardly. "I need to go to the bathroom, go with me for a bit Atsushi."  
The two dashed away. "Eeehhh~? those two..." Sumeragi said.  
Nagumo shook his head. "They sure DO act strange."  
'Love couple,' Suzuno thought, a smirk on his face.  
That maked Miura confused. "Nandatto, Suzuno-sama?"  
The trio stared at the boy. "WHAT IS THAT WITH THE -SAMA!?" Suzuno said angry.  
Nagumo's eyes widened. Suzuno didn't get mad easily, this was serious.

Midorikawa sat on his bed.  
He heard Suzuno yelling to his roommate in anger.  
He foucused on the words. "WHAT IS THAT WITH THE -SAMA!?"  
Midorikawa looked down, not intrested.  
He searched his phone and putted his earphones in it.  
He then pushed on the song. He lay down on his bed, closing his eyes.  
He relaxed and fell asleep. Just when he did, the door opened.  
"M-midorikawa-san?"  
Miura walked to Midorikawa's bed to find the boy sleeping.  
"Oh..." he watched the boy and then walked to his own bed.  
He putted his pyjamas on and went into his bed.  
'Sleep well, Midorikawa-san. You're our friend, you can trust us.'  
He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Sleep well," a voice said.  
Miura's eyes widened and switched to Midorikawa. 'Did he?'  
"Oh, you're not sleeping?"  
Miura watched the door. Natsuiro stood there, giigling. "I thought you would be sleeping."  
"Natsuiro, what are you doing here?"  
Natsuiro sighed sad. "D-don't tell anyone...but I..."  
Miura waited for her to talk.  
Natsuiro walked inside, closing the door. She sat down next to Miura.  
"I am adopted..."

* * *

_Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence  
Baby I would climb the Andes soley  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten million ways to love somebody_

Le do lo le lo le.. le do lo le lo le  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
Thereover, Hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
and that's the deal my dear

Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes are for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river

_Tell me one more time  
That your there  
Lost in my eyes..._

* * *

**That was it!  
Hope you liked it!  
Please, R&R!  
**


	8. Happiness

**Yo!  
Next chappie ~**

* * *

So...  
Well, it was almost 7 in the morning so it was pretty early.  
Netsuha, Miura, Atsushi, Suzuno, Nagumo and Hiroto were the only ones who were up.  
Nagumo sat down on a chair by the table.  
He turned to Miura who was playing a bit with his phone.  
"Hey crybaby," Nagumo said to the brown-haired boy.  
"What you said?" Suzuno said, giving his friend a deathly glare.  
He knew Miura was a bit...weak.  
He was the type who would cry more easily then Ai and such.  
"Does Midorikawa speak already?" Nagumo said, ignoring the white head.  
Miura stopped with playing with his phone and turned to Nagumo and shook his head. "Nothing else than yesterday."  
Nagumo sighed and then looked up when Natsuiro came into the room.  
Miura followed his gaze when he saw him looking another direction.  
He catched teh girl in his eyesight and then he went red by remembering last night.

**~ Flashback ~**

**_"I'm getting adopted."_**  
**_It remained silence for a while._**  
**_"So you're leaving?" Miura spoke. Natsuiro nodded, a sad expression on her face._**  
**_"Sure, I'm happy but I will need to leave everyone here..." she said._**  
**_"When do you leave?"  
- "T-tomorrow..."  
"WHAT!? H-how long you knew?"  
- "3 days..."_**  
**_Miura sighed. '3 days and she didn't told anyone...?'_**  
**_"Since I will be leaving early...can you tell the ones who are not up on 7?"_**  
**_Miura nodded but then shot his gaze back at her.  
"What-?"  
"You heard how late!" she pouted.  
_****_She pecked his cheek. "Until tomorrow I guess. Tata~"  
_**

**~ End Flashback ~**

Miura looked quickly the other way.  
"You're early up," Netsuha teased the girl who always loved to sleep out.  
"Well..." she looked at Miura who shook his head.  
Hiroto frowned at seeing it. "Natsuiro-kun? Miura?"  
"I...am adopted...so I'm now going to...leave," Natsuiro said, letting her head down.  
"That's great for you, that you're adopted!" Atsushi smiled.  
"Aw, so you will be leaving? Who must now make my maths?" Hiroto pouted.  
Natsuiro giggled. "Netsuha seems to be good in it."  
"YOUR LEAVING!?" Nagumo suddenly shouted.  
"Haru-kun..." Natsuiro said with a weak voice.  
"Why? Why you must leave?" the red head said with tears in his eyes.  
The last past months Nagumo, Suzuno and Natsuiro were really close...  
Hiroto looked at the red head. Netsuha and Atsushi went queit.  
Suzuno sighed a bit and then looked at Natsuiro. "So you're getting a family, eh? I'm happy for you."  
"Fuusuke!" Nagumo said mad, "She's leaving us!"  
"If you love someone... you let them go when they need to go..." Midorikawa said.  
The 7 looked at him with widened eyes.  
Not because of the phrasing, but the fact thát he talked.  
"Well, your completely right!" Natsuiro smiled.  
Midorikawa was taken aback by that - Well, everyone was the first time schocked how easy she was.  
She walked to him and took his hands. "Please, take care of everyone in myn place. Make them all happy Ryuuiji."  
His eyes widened. "Make them...happy..."  
Natsuiro smiled and then nodded. "Minna, until we meet again!" she smiled.  
Miura watched her walking out. 'Tsuko...'  
He stood up and runned outside. "Natsuiro!" he called while running her way.  
The girl who just wanted to get into the car from her adoption parents turned around.  
The man, who was her father smiled. "A friend?"  
Natsuiro nodded and walked to Miura. "Nani?" she asked, smiling.  
"I..." he leaned in a gave her a kiss. "I will never forget you!" he said.  
Natsuiro smiled. "Arigatou, Miura-kun."  
She got into the car and waved at him while the car drived away. "Ja ne!"  
"Sayonara Natsuiro-kun!" Miura waved back.

* * *

Midorikawa watched his hands while sitting on the bank.  
~ _"Please, take care of everyone in myn place. Make them all happy Ryuuiji."_ ~  
'Make them all happy...'  
He watched the grinning Nagumo and the angry Hiroto.  
"Oi, Midorikawa. Don't you need to let them be happy?" Hitomiko said.  
"But..." he said.  
- "Natsuiro trust you to do."  
He watched how Nagumo runned away of the other red head.  
"Minna! Let's play soccer~!" Midorikawa yelled with a smile on his face.  
The two red heads stopped and a wide smile appeared on their faces.  
"Hai!"

Weeks passed.  
Happily they shooted the ball to each other.  
"Guys, watch this!" Nagumo said. He jumped with the ball and kicked the ball higher.  
He landed and jumped to the ball. "Atomic Flare!" he said while kicking it.  
Everyone looked at it with big eyes with amazement.  
"Sugoi Nagumo!" An called out.  
"Watch myn Northern Impact then!" Suzuno grinned. He stood still with the ball.  
The whole place was frozen and a it was very, very cold.  
Suzuno moved forward to the ball. He maked a...kind of pirouette...(**Note: **I know. WTF!?)  
Then he pushed the ball in his own, special way.  
"Northern Impact... It's awesome!" Hiroto beamed.  
"We all need to make our own Hissatsu!" Ai grinned.  
"Eh? Our own Hissatsu? How cool!" Nestuha said.  
"I'm so going to beat Nagumo with myn Hissatsu!" Reina grinned.  
"What you said!?" Nagumo hissed.  
"Nagumo!" Midorikawa warned, but not like Hitomiko always does.  
No, not at all. Midorikawa is such nice boy. He was smiling a bit when saying it, but he was serious.  
'It all goes well here Natsuiro. I wonder where you are,' Nagumo thought.

* * *

**~ Tokyo / Inazuma Town ~**

"Welcome in your new home Natsuiro~" Natsuiro's new mom said.  
Natsuiro watched the house next to hers were a man came out of.  
"Ah, you're teh new neighboors?" he asked witha smile.  
"Un. I'm Ameyano Kuuru. This is myn husband Tsubasa Ayaino."  
Natsuiro didn't pay attention to the man anymore but to the boy.  
He had dreadlocks and crimson red eyes.  
"This is our daughter, Natsuiro Tsuko Kuuru. We adopted her."  
"Ah, that is myn son Kidou Yuuto. He has no parenst anymore."  
"Does he plays soccer?" was the first question Natsuiro came up with it.  
The boy's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Yes, doste?" the man asked.  
Natsuiro smirked and got a soccerball out of nowhere.  
(**BACKGROUND**: "She was the one who keeped the orphanage lifely we heard, also a soccer freak.")  
Natsuiro grinned and runned to the boy.  
"Ne, lets play soccer!" she smiled. (**Note:** sounds a bit like Endou...)  
Kidou watched her and then smiled and nodded.  
"We have a soccerfield in our garden."  
- "Hontoni? Sugoi! Let me see it! Let me see it!"  
"Calm down!"  
- "Gomen~"  
They runned to the garden.  
"Kidou-kun!" Natsuiro said and threw the ball to him.  
They laughed when the other tripped and shooted and passed to each other.  
'Haru-kun. I'm happy here, how are you there?'

* * *

**How was it?**


	9. Aliea Academy Starts

**Ghegheghe. Aliea Academy.  
Everyone thanks for reviewing!  
Especially you _Angel Of dark Heaven  
_You reviewt a lot.  
Thankies!  
**

* * *

It was 7 years later. Nagumo was now 13 years old.  
"That Ryuusei Blade is so dumb Hiroto!" he teased the other red head.  
"No your Atomic Flare is so nice," Hiroto added sarcastic.  
Midorikawa sighed. Hiroto and Nagumo didn't like each other that much. Everyone here knew.  
"Northern Impact will freeze you guys and your big mouths," Suzuno said to the two.  
"I'm too hot to be frozen," Nagumo smirked.  
Miura, Ai, Midorikawa and Reina fell down in anime style.  
"You being hot? You believe it yourself?" Suzuno said.  
"He's a little jerk," Hiroto smirked.  
"Shut up Kiyama. You two are just idiots," Suzuno said.  
"That's rude Fuu-kun~" Nagumo pouted.  
Hiroto sighed. "You can't be nice to other people?"  
Suzuno rolled his eyes.  
"May all the children please report to the soccer field," their 'father'said through the speakers.  
The group looked at each other.  
Why their 'Father' had used the speakers to let them gather really fast?  
What was wrong?

Wonder what father is going to say," Nagumo said.  
"It must be important. Why else would otou-san wanted to speak to all of us?" Midorikawa muttered.  
"What could be so important that he wants to speak to children like us?" Suzuno asked curious.  
Just after his sentence, father came.  
Everyone looked up at the stage, wondering what their father wanted.  
Kira was standing in front of the microphone and did got ready to speak about who knows what.  
One thing was a little bit , Kira's own daughter, was not there beside her father.  
"I've seen you all playing soccer and how much you all love it." their father said.  
"I know you all want to fight with the strongest teams from Japan and with the world too. I know of a way."  
He showed a purple crystal...rock, whatever it was, tied to a string, it was glowing brightly.  
"Use this necklace with the power of the Aliea meteorite."  
You could feel the tremendous power kept inside the...thing - let's call it a rock for now.  
"We could beat the world with this," Hiroto said.  
"How can a rock help us with that?" Midorikawa snorted.  
"No idea, but it seems otou-sama knows a way," Suzuno smirked.  
"You all will present yourself under the name of Aliea Academy," Kira said.  
Now it was queit. 'Aliea Academy? What is that for name?'  
"What do you mean otou-san?" Nagumo asked.  
"We present ourselfs as aliens, from another planet. We will show them our power!"  
"Hee? But how? Kids like Natsuiro know us!" An said.  
"You all get a alien name and are putted into a team."  
He did get a paper. "Here are the teams and names."  
He leaved the paper on the wall and walked away.

**Team's:**

**Second Rank: Gemini Storm - Captain Reize (Midorikawa)  
**

**First Rank: Epsilon - Captain Desarm (Saginuma)  
**

**Master Rank: * Diamond Dust - Captain Gazel (Suzuno)  
**

*** Prominence - Captain Burn (Nagumo)  
**

*** Gaia - Captain Gran (Hiroto)  
**

**The Best team will be Genesis.  
**

"Why my alien name is Burn?" Nagumo sweatdropped.  
"Remember you burned the kitchen?" Suzuno asked.  
"Ah...I get it," Nagumo sighed.  
"I think we need to call each other like that then," Hiroto grinned.  
"Sure GRAN. How's your day GRAN?" Nagumo teased.  
"Stop that, you're annoying," Gran said annoyed.  
"What you said!?" Nagumo said angrily.  
"You BURN up easily," Suzuno said.  
"WHAT!?" Nagumo shouted.

* * *

"Prominence."  
- "Diamond Dust."  
- "Epsilon."  
- "Gaia."  
- "Gemini Storm."  
"LET"S PRACTICE OUR HARDEST!"  
"Hai!"

Rivals.  
Nagumo sighed. He never thought everyone should be rivals now.  
He sighed again. 'Well, let's bring it on then.'  
He walked past the television. "Over some months we will watch and beat the hell out those humans..."  
He did not even realize he really saw himself as an alien...  
Just like everyone of Sun Garden, he was forgetting the true him.

* * *

**Think I must do one chapter. Then it's done.  
Why done? Well it's called CHILDHOOD.  
Please R&R guys :D**


	10. Before it begins

**Almost finisht!  
I really do write it a bit short -_-  
Teehee~ Enjoy!**

* * *

He was Burn, pride captain of Prominence.  
He walked past Diamond Dust's side. He shivered. 'Cold!'  
He smirked when he saw Midorikawa. "Reize!" Nagumo called.  
No response. "Reize!" he called again.  
Midorikawa turned around.  
"Nani~?" he smiled.  
"You still suck at that character..."  
Midorikawa pouted. "I'm trying my hardest!"  
Nagumo sighed and patted the younger boy's shoulder.  
"Ganbatte."

"Burn-sama, when Gran is finisht with the field?" Netsuha asked.  
"When I'm death I'm afraid...Nepper, can you look if the field outside is-" Nagumo managed to say.  
"Ofcourse!" Netsuha said and dashed away.  
'Wow...I believe he looks forward to practice...'  
"Ah, Burn. You have seen Clara?" Suzuno's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.  
He turned to the captain of Diamond Dust.  
"Hee, looks good Gazel," Nagumo teased.  
Suzuno seemed unaffected. He remained cold, calm and emotionless.  
"I asked something."  
"Outside."  
Suzuno walked away and Nagumo sighed.  
'This becomes too much...I need to forget about it.'

Time passed.  
Nagumo trained hard. Then it was time.  
The Football Frontier finals. Zeus vs. Raimon.  
They would go to the winners school and destroy it.  
Somehow it was for them already set that Raimon would win.  
Gemini Storm and Epsilon sat in front of the television of the living room.  
Nagumo tilted his head to teh side, eyeing the hall.  
Gaia was practing, his team was doing all kind of games and Diamond Dust did their thing.  
He watched the TV a bit but then did go to his room.  
He would hear who won even if he watched or not.

* * *

"Burn, meet up in the room."  
That was Hiroto. Nagumo groaned and walked after the red head.  
The room, also the 3-TOP room.  
Suzuno stood already on his pillar, with a blue spotlight. "You are slow."  
Hiroto stood on his place and the pillar rasied.  
Nagumo followed his example and stood on his own pillar.  
"So, what's it?" Nagumo asked.  
"We send Reize away," Hiroto said, "But he needs our words."  
Nagumo let out a 'tsch'. "You called?" Midorikawa asked when he entered.  
He bented down, looking up at the three.  
"Reize, you will go with Gemini Storm to Raimon," Suzuno said.  
"And you will destroy the school when they lose or refuse to play," Nagumo followed.  
"No mercy," Hiroto said.  
Midorikawa nodded. He had developed his alien character very well.  
"Yes." He stood up and leaved the room.  
It remained silence.  
"I will be on the practice field, you would train too." With that Hiroto leaved the room.  
Suzuno let out a sigh. "I leave too, shut the door behind you."  
Nagumo pouted. 'I'm no little child to tell me that...'  
He grinned and did go back to his arena.  
"Heat! Nepper!" he called.  
The two came to him.  
"What's wrong Burn-sama?" Netsuha asked.  
"We are going to take the field outside, now, before Gazel comes."  
Atsushi nodded and then did go together with Nagumo to the field while Netsuha did get everyone.

Nagumo watched his team practicing.  
"Rean, pass the ball more quickly!" he commanded the girl.  
"Hai!" she said and passed it to Heat.  
"Everyone, keep moving no matter what!" Nagumo said.  
"Your using the field? You sure are sneaky..."  
Nagumo turned to Diamond Dust and Suzuno.  
He smirked. "You just are slow."  
"You don't stand a change against my cold so just hold your mouth shut."  
"Me? Cold? I'm too hot to be frozen!"  
Suzuno rolled his eyes at that sentence and then turned around.  
"Come on, we take the field in the forest."  
Nagumo snickered but then he watched the sky.  
"Aliea...We're going to rule the country, the world..."  
"Burn-sama, are you talking to yourself again?" Atsushi asked.  
"WHY DO YOU NOT TRAIN!?" Nagumo said quickly.  
Atsushi let out a yelp and dashed back to the field.  
Nagumo sighed. "Honestly..."  
He watched the sky again.

'I wonder where Tsu-kun is...'

_**Fin ~**_

* * *

**The end of Nagumo Haruya's Childhood.  
**

**Please R&R!  
**


	11. Note

Hey minna-kun! Hope you enjoyed the story.

So, I was still doubting if I would write the sequel. Ya know, from that Aliea Academy comes and then with Natsuiro coming in the scene also.

If you would be so nice, could you go see my poll on my profile? It will just take a minute to read and choose an answer. Result will be visible when poll's closed..

Well, I hope you will enjoy your days and the stories you read.

* * *

Other stories I'm currently working at:

- Pichi Chuu Love (Character x Reader collection) ENGLISH

- Love Game (Story with OC's submission.*OC Submission Closed* A group of girls take revange on the player Hiroto Kiyama for hurting poor girls and one of their friends) DUTCH


End file.
